From Angst to Smut, Here We Go
by If You Get My Drift
Summary: My first Naruto, so...please don't reduce me to a writhing mass of...something.  Yaoi, so...boyxboy.  Um, oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't know nearly enough about it to be its almighty creator…and I admit it.

**Yaoi, so…yeah…**

**Love ya peeps…**

* * *

Sasuke sat up. He had been woken by the instinctive feeling that something wasn't right. He held his breath and let his well trained senses take over. _'Ah, now I hear it. Breathing. There must be someone…outside my front door?' _Yes, that was definitely where it was coming from. _'Is someone planning to attack me in my sleep? Do they truly believe me to be so foolish as to not suspect it?'_ Angered, he got out of bed silently. He grabbed the giant shuriken he kept near him when he slept, to beat the hell out of whoever had so underestimated Uchiha Sasuke. He reached his front door and quickly opened it, poised to attack or defend.

What he saw was not that which he had suspected. _'N-Naruto?!'_ That was Naruto all right. He was in his pajamas, carrying his futon and a pillow, and had been preparing to knock when Sasuke had slammed the door open. He currently looked dazedly taken aback to see Sasuke holding a giant weapon like he was going to _use_ it on **him**, Naruto, who had done nothing to warrant such threats!

"Ummm…" he faltered, looking at the sharp pointy thing inches from his half-asleep nose. "Did I do something?"

Sasuke wasn't speechless for long. "Well, I'm terribly sorry that I wasn't expecting a midnight visit from anyone!" he snapped. "What the hell do you want, anyway?" He was getting angrier by the second at Naruto for disturbing his sleep.

"I-I just, um…" he stammered, looking down nervously. He didn't want Sasuke mad at him; he already felt horrible enough.

"Spit it out, dammit! Or do I have to say it _slower_ for you? I swear, you're just a useless little kid!"

Naruto tried to hold back the tears, but they were threatening to overwhelm him soon. He feared that if he talked, he might lose control and break down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke already thought Naruto was childish enough without having to see that. He could feel the crushing sadness building up behind the dam of his façade, and he knew it would come crashing down in a matter of seconds.

"Are you gonna _answer_ me? How many times do I have to ask you? Just go home to your parents! Oh, that's right, they're both _dead_, aren't they? Why don't you do something useful for once in your miserable life and _follow suit!_"

As he listened to Sasuke, he felt his dam getting weaker…

"Why are you just _standing_ there?" 

There was nothing he could do…

"I asked you a _question_, you idiot!" 

It was going to break…

_"Are you DEAF?"_

He had no choice…

_"ANSWER ME!!!"_

It broke. Naruto collapsed onto his knees, hiding his face in his hands. There was nothing he could do about the crying anymore, but he could at least try to hide it. As the despair of his existence came pouring out, he did not try to stop it. He knew he could not, so he gave up and let the tears come.

Sasuke just stood, watching. What had he done? He knew Naruto had taken worse insults and merely brushed them off, but this… Something else had to be wrong with him. Even Sasuke knew that Naruto was stronger than that. He had never cried this much. In fact, it was rare that Sasuke ever saw him cry at all. And now he was falling apart, trying to hide his anguish. It was almost enough to make the calm Uchiha cry himself. He kneeled next to Naruto hesitantly, and slowly, haltingly, quietly asked, "N…Naruto? Is…is there something—something wrong?"

Naruto laughed, a hollow sort of laugh full of hopelessness rather than true amusement. "'Something wrong'? Sasuke…You don't know the half of it," he whispered wretchedly. He still had his face in his hands, although he was now crying silently rather than sobbing.

Sasuke scowled. "Are you going to _tell_ me?"

Silence.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, yanking Naruto's hands forcefully away from his face.

Naruto cried out in surprise, his tear-filled eyes widening.

"_What's the matter?"_

"I-I…had a nightmare, and…I…" He felt it coming. He was going to tell Sasuke everything, whether he wanted to or not.

"_And?"_ Sasuke was getting a bit impatient with the blond, despite his best efforts not to.

Naruto took a shaky breath, preparing to let spill a secret he had never dared utter aloud, even to himself. "They were dead…all of them…"

"Who?" What was Naruto talking about? Who was dead?

"Everyone…everywhere…it was all my fault…"

"What do you—"

"I LET HIM OUT!!" cried Naruto, turning to face Sasuke, his eyes wide with terror. "I wasn't strong enough, and _he got out!!!_"

"Naruto…who are you talking about?" Sasuke was starting to wonder if Naruto's sanity was still intact.

"The Nine-Tailed, Sasuke!! _He killed __**everyone**__!!!"_

Sasuke was beginning to grasp just what Naruto meant in saying that. He had heard that the Nine-Tailed had been sealed away, but he had never actually _believed_ it. "Naruto…You're the container, aren't you? The one the Fourth Hokage sealed the Nine-Tailed into…" Sasuke's voice failed him.

"Y…yes…" Naruto whispered, hiding his face in his hands once more.

"Oh, god, Naruto, I…I'm so sorry. I had no idea…" Sasuke realized Naruto was shaking. "Um…is there anything I can do…?" Sasuke knew it was a stupid question, but he asked anyway.

"Don't…don't tell anyone…please…" Naruto choked through his quiet tears.

Sasuke sighed, then stood and offered Naruto his hand. Naruto looked up, blinking through the tears for a moment, and took it. Sasuke led Naruto through his house and into his room. "Stay here for a minute." He walked back outside to get Naruto's things and brought them to his room.

Naruto sniffed quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Helping you feel better, stupid."

Naruto laughed very softly. He watched Sasuke lay out Naruto's futon next to his own. Sasuke straightened up and dragged Naruto over to the two beds, pulling him down into his lap and holding him there gently.

"This seems a little out of character for you, Sasuke…" Naruto muttered amusedly.

"Would you rather I left you out there?" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders and turned the blond to face him. _'Such thin shoulders…'_

"No thanks…" Naruto leaned forward into Sasuke's chest, slipping his arms around the Uchiha. "Share some of the warm, would ya?"

"This warm enough for you?" asked Sasuke, putting his arms around Naruto's waist. _'It feels almost like the result of malnourishment…'_

"Not quite yet," said Naruto, sitting up and touching noses with Sasuke.

Sasuke got the message. His breathing hitched, and he could feel himself becoming aroused at the expression on Naruto's face. His breath was warm against Sasuke's neck as he moved his head slightly to lick Sasuke's pulse point, making the raven-haired boy moan and his face heat up pleasurably. Naruto smirked, his eyes slightly hazy, and leaned in to kiss Sasuke. As Naruto kissed him, Sasuke could almost taste the boy growing hotter and more aroused along with himself. All too soon, however, their need of air started to become predominant to devouring each other.

They broke apart, panting, and their hot breath washed over each other as they struggled for that trivial necessity, oxygen.

"Gah-ha-hahh…So…hahh…do you…feel better now…Naru…to?"

"Hahh…maybe…heh…"

**

* * *

Good Lord, I'm terrible. From angst to smut in nearly no time…Plot? There was supposed to be a plot?**

**Anyway so yeah if you like it you're crazy and I love you, if you hate it I agree with you…**

**If you review…please don't make me cry…**


End file.
